Code name kitsune
by ANBU-kitsune1
Summary: With help from her father, naruto lives two lives. An ANBU code name kitsune and dead last naruto uzamaki. But when no ones looking he is naruto namikaze? ShikaxFemnaru. Might be some one sided pairings in later chapters
1. Chpt 1

PROLOG

ANBU HQ

"Minna (everyone) this is kitsune, she is your new team mate." Standing in front of the hokage was a girl around 6 nearly 7. She had long blonde hair with blood red tips that reaches her hip, tied into a low pony tail. "And you expect me to trust someone that looks like they could be in their first year of the academy" a guy with a inu mask asked. He had sliver hair that stood up ignoring gravity. "I didn't ask you to trust me I'm just hoping you can accept me and my age and trust my skills or at least test me."

"Well spoken" commented a man no one could see except kitsune 'thank you, hey once we're done here can we do trying and put you in a solid form, tousan?' "Yes of course" the man she had been talking to was her father that had been sealed in her as well as kyuubi but most people know him as the yondaime hokages.

-Flash back-

After being attacked by the village's she woke up in a strange sewer? Walking down the tunnels she hears faint talking. Walking towards the sounds she walks into a giant room with a big cage. On one side was a enormas fox with nine-tails, instently recorinsed as kyuubi, and on the other side (the side she was on) was the yondaime hokage. "ahh naruto you finally made it" she was stuned 'how does the yondaime hokage know her name and how is he here is she dead?' " where are we and how do you know my name?"

"I don't think I'd forget my daughter's name and to where we are, we are in you mindscape, though it is a little depressing no thanks to the village's. but over time it will get better" naruto just stood there thinking, " well I should have seen that coming I'm nearly a split image of you but a girl. So let me guess you sealed kyuubi inside of me, and something went wrong, cause you should've gone with the shinagami?"

" how did you know that your 5 you shouldn't know that?" he was quite saprised that she knew so much on the eight trigram seal. "well when your kicked out of the of the orphanage at two you tend to train read or do pranks to make up for time. I read up as much as I could on seals and stradagies. Also your two famous jutsu's hirashin and ragengann, now you gonna tell me what went wrong, not that I don't want you here. I love it in fact, to know my tousan but like I said you should be with shinagami-sama"

" well first kyuubi- san isn't evil, she was controlled by a genjutsu from madara Uchiha, and you saved me. Shinagami-San and I are friends and he didn't want me to die, so when you grab onto me just when kyuubi-San was being sealed I got sealed to, so shinagami ows you big time."" ahh well kyuubi being sealed into me makes sense as to why I'm a hybrid, though I got more then I wanted" he just looked at her confuzzed. Seeing this she shock her body and out poped fox ears and a tail. Kyuubi laughed neviously, " but to tell you the truth I really don't mind the tail has saved me more then once in a tree and my heighten senses are also helpful with tracking and keeping your team safe"

-Flash back ends-

"Ok I will test you on your strength and skill tomorrow, dismissed"She bowed her head in respect and left

Time skip –next day-

Neko, hebi and Ookami sat on the Side line looking at kitsune and inu. " so taicho I have to get that bell off you, correct?" " yep, ready go"She jumped into a nearby tree. Put up a genjutsu and several seals concealing her. She made two clone one hiding behind him like she was and one in the midle. The one in the midle run up to him purposely missing him with a punch. " what are you trying to do" 'just watch tousan' not even trying to doge he kned her in the stomach, dispeling the clone. Shocked a little by the shadow clone, that was way out of her leage, he quickly composed himself " taicho, I win" she jumped out of the bush holding the bell. " what, how, when"

" taicho you should never let your enemy get behind you" she stated in an inocent voice. Her father couldn't resist, he jumped up and started hugging her "naw our so cute and smart. That's dangerous" he stoped hugging her for a second then went back to it (no one can see him) " ahh you missed on purpose to keep me on the spot. Your quite smart. Welcome to the team" " knew you could do it kid" her father started to pat her on the head 'does this mean your gonna help me with hirashin or you still making me do it on my own' " I will help you a litle" 'thanks tousan'

Thanks for reading please give mefired back you can find me on twitter as - kitsune_anbu -

Also tell me who I should pair naruto up with

- sasuke

-shikamaru

If you have any requests pease say so

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minnathanks for the reviews now I'm only going to say this once, so listen close. **I DON'T OWN NARUTO **sad fact but true.**

**"demon talking" **

**_'demon thinking" _**

'_thinking'_

__'minato'

**On with the story**

-Two years later-

A blur of blonde, followed by a bunch of ANBU. Naruto looked back at all of the ANBU. Neko, hebi, Ookami and inu, of all the ANBU that had to be sent to catch her. Why her team 'hey naruto you're not meant to be able to out run ANBU' her dad was right, she faked tripping and they caught up to her. They may have all had mask's on but she could see their eyes, full of hate and disgust in them, the villages around her all looked at her with the same eyes. Everyone but inu he only looked at her with shame weather it was meant for her on him she couldn't tell. Inu had step down from being their taicho and she took his place, everyone in ANBU looked up to her but no one knew who she was. They only knew her as kitsune.

They dragged her to the hokage's office, there the ANBU were all dismissed and her was told her to put on her mask. she did as told and the hokage summoned itachi. "Hai hokage-sama you called me" " yes it's about your mission I want you to explain your mission and anything around it to kitsune." Itachi explained about the attempt at war the Uchiha clan is trying to and that he has to kill everyone. Kitsune listened to everything closely, thinking what the outcome will be over the next couple of years. The hokage could see her thinking intently. " so kitsune what are the outcomes" itachi looked confused " sorry what do you mean outcome" " well you see kitsune can think what the result of something is after a couple of years or so I want to know what could happen should you do the mission" he nodded understanding then they both looked at kitsune. "well there are two possible outcomes. One good and one bad" she started "and it's to do with you and sasuke. You could screw something up and he will seek revenge, orochimaru will try to take him for being an Uchiha and easy bait. Because sasuke will want power orochimaru will offer it to him and he won't resist but sasuke will end up killing him then search for you, kill you then find out half the truth and try to destroy konoha, BUT if you do something else and with a little push from me, he will become a strong and loyal shinobi"Both itachi and the hokage looked at her amazed that she could think that far into the future, itachi was the first to speak up "how do you know so much about my little brother"

"well, being in his class on a daily basis helps, his body language tells me everything, no one else may be able to tell but I can" " so your in the academy to?" " ahh shit I stuffed it up, ah well, yes but you will never guess who I am, anyway do you want to screw up his life or not" he shook his head "good now, it all depend on what you say" " what I say?" "yes, I suggest you tell him to become strong for his friends and that what he did was for him, you won't have much time so try to convince him to become strong for the village and to protect his friends like you did for him, tell him he's free from his father so he can make friends and maybe use your sharingan, show him his family dying then his friends. It will also help him activate his sharing an" he nodded his head in understanding " now hokage-sama I would like to request a mission for itachi after he is done with this mission?" " and that would be" asked the hokage interested in the request. "that itachi spends ten years away from the village getting information on other country's, like what jiraiya does" he nodded and looked at itachi " do you understand what you must do" " hai hokage-sama"

-next day on dock-

- sasuke pov-

Just the night before his family was killed by the person he trusted most, his brother. But what he said confused him._ " my little ototo, please forgive me one day. What I did here was to protect those close to me, I only want one thing from you and thats to become strong but not to seak vengeance, to protect those most close to you. Good luck and sayonara"_ the next thing he rembers is seeing all if his family dying, then when he runs to the academy to see everyones blood dripping from their lifeless body's, but when he went to the academy today they were all there. He was so confused cause when he saw everyone in the academy die, it hurt more then when he saw his family die. Also he could make friends now that his dad was gone, so should he be happy or sad? He felt a hand rest on his shoulded and looked up to see naruto smiling sadly down at him. He just look away from her " what are you going to do now"

he looked back at her this she continued " are you going to search for the one that killed your family or get stronger so that it doesnt happen to anyone else?" he thought about it for a minute but couldnt find an answer, " how about I help you with finding an answer. If search for vengeance you will create more pain and feel empty, if you search for the truth you might find out something you never expected" it did seem logical,_ 'what if what itachi said was true, but what would she know about what it feels like to be me'_ " what would you know you never had a family" he looked down at the water sadly " no I don't know what's its like to have a family but its harder to find out what you could've had but never did" he looked at her funny again _' what was she talking about'_ " I also know what its like to be alone, so you can either find knew friends and hang out with someone who knows loneliness or you can be alone for the rest of your life and get cerupted by hatred" she stood up and offered him a hand to take. He looked at it for a little while before smiling and taking her hand in his and pulling himself up.

- Two years later, Couple days before graduation exams-

Iruka walked into the room, a blonde with blue eyes tied up got thrown to the floor. " owwwww ahh come on iruka sensei, I was only having some fun" whined naruto, everyone in the classed laughed " PAINTING THE HOKAGE MONAMENT IS NO JOKE! Now because of narutos prank you all have to do henge again" everyone whined as they lined up waiting for their turn. " naruto why do you always get yourself in trouble, don't you want to be hokage?" sasuke asked conserened for his sister figure. " aww losen up would you I gonna become hokage no matter what, ttebayo!" ' you still have our bad speaking habits from your mom' her father sighed ' I happen to like it, it gives me something to remember' sasuke just looked at her with worry. It had been two years since itachi left and naruto and sasuke had developed a brother, sister bond, though she would never tell him how the vilages treated her, how she never fought back, that the kyuubi was in her or how she was in ANBU.

" ah sasuke your turn" he walked up in front of iruka sensei and did a perfect henge of him. All the girls streamed with glee at how 'cool' he was. Now it was narutos turn and she knew just what to do. " sexy no jutsu" she yelled and in a poof of smoke a older looking naruto with a well denveloped d cup and nice hips, iruka shot back from the force of his nose bleed. 'hahahahahahahahahahahahaha nice one naruto, just don't let jiraiya anywhere near that jutsu' minato laughed naruto giggled at what her father said, "NARUTOOOOOO" " sensei... your a pervert" she said in a monotone voice with a blank look. Everyone in the class erupted into laughter " naruto as punishment your going to clean the hokage monument" " hai iruka sensei"

Thanks for reading, please review good or bad

Next chapter I will tell ou who naruto will be with but so far they are

Sasuke 1

Shikamaru 4

If you have any questions or request don't be afraid to ask

Ja ne


End file.
